До самой смерти
by Paduya
Summary: История о паре, которой просто не может быть. История о Роберте Романо и Сьюзен Льюис.


Название: До самой смерти  
Автор: **Падуя**  
Жанр: drama/angst  
Герои: Роберт Романо, Сьюзен Льюис.  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Операция была закончена. Мальчик был спасен. Романо смотрел, как его увозят на каталке медсестры. Роберт чуть улыбнулся. Каждая спасенная жизнь радовала его, хоть он этого и не показывал. А сейчас придется спасти еще одну: еще одна операция. Даже отдохнуть некогда. Роберт вышел из операционной, и тут к нему подошел Дональд Онспо.  
"Роберт", - сразу начал он.  
"Что, Дональд? - Роберт снял перчатки и халат. - Что-то случилось?"  
Он поднял на него глаза. Остановился.  
"Что случилось?" - спросил Роберт, холодея от предчувствий.  
"Ты сейчас на операции был?" - спросил Дональд, ему явно не хотелось рассказать, в чем дело.  
"Да, но..."  
"В приемном отделении был сумасшедший пациент... я не знаю, как ему удалось пронести оружие, но... В общем, он смертельно ранил Элизабет Кордей".  
В ушах зашумело.  
"Мне очень жаль, Роберт. Ты ее хорошо знал".  
Роберт уже не слушал его, он бросился в приемное отделение - по лестнице, ждать лифта он не мог. На него оглядывались. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Роберт подлетел к травме, распахнул дверь. Застыл.  
Он не верил. Слушая Онспо - не верил. Пока бежал сюда - не верил. Но теперь, когда увидел ее белое лицо, одежду всю в крови и стоящего рядом с ним Марка Грина, пришлось поверить. И Роберт закричал. Молча. Потому что кричать вслух было бы слишком тихо. Роберт стоял в дверях не в силах шевельнуться. Сьюзен подняла голову.  
"Доктор Романо..." - произнесла она растерянно.  
Марк Грин поднял глаза. В них стояли злые слезы.  
"Что тебе надо от нее?!" - вдруг выкрикнул он.  
Роберт смотрел на ее закрытые глаза, рыжие волосы, голубоватые губы и три черных отверстия в ее груди. Потом он повернулся и ушел.  
"Марк..." - сказала Сьюзен, но она не могла укорять Марка всерьез. Он только что потерял свою жену, он был зол на всех, не только на Роберта.  
А Роберт прошел через приемное отделение и вошел в ординаторскую, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь. Он сел на диван и невидящим взглядом уставился в пространство. Через час в ординаторскую осторожно заглянула Эбби. Роберт сидел в той же позе.  
"Доктор Романо", - позвала Эбби шепотом.  
Он не шевельнулся. Он даже не заметил, что она вошла. Эбби с тихим вздохом закрыла дверь. В ординаторскую никто не заходил, они понимали, что сейчас Роберту лучше побыть одному. Сьюзен была с Марком в палате, куда перевезли тело Элизабет Кордей. Грин, не стесняясь Сьюзен, оплакивал свою жену. У него осталась на руках маленькая девочка, оставшаяся без матери.  
Остальные тоже горевали по умершей Элизабет. И некоторые тоже плакали, те, кто близко знал доктора Кордей. Пациента увезли в психиатрию, тот явно не понимал, что натворил, лишь выкрикивал что-то бессмысленное. Картер вспомнил Пола Собрики, убийцу Люси Найт, и понял, что ненавидит убийцу Элизабет также, как и Собрики. Под вечер Марк Грин отправился домой. Он забрал из детского сада при больнице свою дочку Эллу. Как ей объяснить, что ее мама больше никогда не вернется?  
"Сьюзен, пожалуйста, поедем со мной, - попросил Марк у Сьюзен. - Мне сегодня так плохо..."  
"Марк, я..." - Сьюзен опустила глаза.  
"Я не справлюсь с Эллой один. Ты нужна мне, - признался Марк. - Элизабет... умерла... Элла скоро останется совсем одна... кто-то должен о ней заботится".  
"О чем ты?" - распахнула глаза Сьюзен.  
"Я еще никому не говорил... У меня рецидив опухоли. Она неоперабельна. Я скоро умру", - это Марк сказал с тяжелым сердцем.  
Элизабет умерла. Он умрет. С кем же останется малышка Элла, у которой не будет никого на свете?  
"Хорошо... Я поеду с тобой, - кивнула Сьюзен. - Тебе трудно, особенно в первые дни... Господи, Марк, я не верю, что с Элизабет случилось такое... так быстро... так... нереально..."  
Она закрыла лицо руками.  
"Я... я сейчас приду, только загляну, все еще ли в ординаторской Романо. Ему сейчас тоже несладко", - она вытерла набежавшую слезу.  
"Ему-то что", - буркнул Грин.  
"Она была его другом. Она была другом всем нам, - ответила Сьюзен, пытаясь, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком резко. - Жди меня, я сейчас приду".  
Она приоткрыла дверь в ординаторской. Роберт продолжал сидеть там, за эти четыре часа он даже не пошевелился. Сьюзен вошла внутрь, встала перед ним.  
"Доктор Романо".  
Он смотрел сквозь нее невидящим взглядом. И это напугало Сьюзен.  
"Доктор Романо", - повысила она голос.  
Она подняла его лицо за подбородок. Роберт смотрел мимо нее. Тогда Сьюзен размахнулась и дала ему пощечину. Без эффекта. Еще! Еще! Еще!.. После пятой пощечины Роберт вздрогнул, заморгал. Сьюзен выдохнула. "Слава Богу!"  
"Доктор Романо, простите, но мне пришлось это сделать, - попросила Сьюзен. - Надо же было как-то привести вас в чувство".  
"Где он?" - пробормотал Роберт.  
"Кто?" - склонилась над ним Сьюзен.  
"Тот, кто убил Лиззи", - ровно произнес Романо.  
"Доктор Романо, зачем вам это?" - испугалась Сьюзен.  
"Я хочу убить его", - просто сказал Роберт.  
"Не делайте глупостей. Его смертью ничего не искупишь", - Сьюзен села рядом с ним.  
"Ладно, - согласился Роберт, он провел ладонью по лицу. - Тогда я пойду домой, скажи Онспо, что я увольняюсь".  
"Насколько?" - понимающе спросила Сьюзен. Она чувствовала, что и ей будет нелишним перерыв.  
"Навсегда", - ответил Роберт.  
"Но... зачем?"  
"А как же еще?" - он посмотрел на нее.  
И Сьюзен не увидела в его глазах привычных искорок. Они были темными, в них не было ничего. Только тьма.  
"Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я смогу жить после того, как Лиззи умерла?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Доктор Романо, что с вами? Вы же не убьете себя, нет ведь?" - Сьюзен вцепилась в его руку.  
"Почему бы нет? Умру я еще не скоро, а несчастные случаи ждать утомительно, - он пожал плечами. - Льюис, Лиззи умерла. Мне незачем жить".  
"Но... Элизабет была женой Марка, он и тот держится. Ему хуже, чем вам!" - Сьюзен не нравилось, как ведет себя Роберт. Будто и вправду задумал убить себя.  
"Думаешь, он любил ее также, как и я? Не бойся, Льюис, я не буду убивать себя прямо сейчас. При тебе".  
Он поднялся с дивана. Чуть качнулся.  
"Доктор Романо, я понимаю, у вас шок. Первое горе пройдет, будет легче, обещаю", - она встала рядом с ним.  
"Я не смогу жить без Лиззи, - ответил Роберт. - Отпусти мою руку немедленно. Я иду домой".  
"Вы хотите, чтобы я отпустила вас, да? И вы бы пришли домой и убили себя? Да? Вы в самом деле ненормальный! Сумасшедший!"  
Роберт устало смотрел на Сьюзен. Та потянула его на диван, силой усадила.  
"Сидите здесь. И не пытайтесь сделать что-нибудь с собой!" - прикрикнула Сьюзен.  
Роберт покорился ей. Ему в самом деле не хотелось ничего делать. По крайней мере пока. На него навалилась многотонная усталость. Она положил голову на подлокотник дивана и закрыл глаза.  
Сьюзен подбежала к телефону. Ее догнал Марк.  
"Сьюзен, что случилось?" - спросил он, держа на руках спящую дочь.  
"Романо, - объяснила она, звоня в психиатрию. - Доктор Дерад! Вы уже, наверное, слышали, что случилось в приемном?"  
"Да, я как раз занимался этим пациентом. Что-то случилось? Марк?"  
"Нет. Доктор Романо! Пожалуйста, спуститесь вниз, я боюсь, что он может с собой сделать что-нибудь! Пожалуйста!"  
"Хорошо-хорошо, я сейчас приду", - пообещал Карл.  
Сьюзен повесила трубку и посмотрела на Марка.  
"Марк, ты можешь подождать чуть-чуть. С Робертом проблемы, он словно обезумел после смерти Элизабет".  
"Вечно с ним проблемы. Сьюзен, Элизабет моя жена. Я любил ее больше жизни, теперь она мертва. И сам я скоро умру".  
Элла спала на руках у отца, не понимая, как скоро ее жизнь изменится.  
"Марк, но я должна помочь Роберту. Не злись на него... и на меня. Он тоже ее любил. И ты не можешь отрицать это".  
Дверь лифта разъехались, и к Сьюзен подошел Карл Дерад.  
"О Марк, мои соболезнования, - произнес он. - Ты как, держишься?"  
"Как ни странно, да".  
"А вот Роберт нет, - вздохнул Карл. - Где он, Сьюзен?"  
"В ординаторской, - ответила Сьюзен. - Марк, иди домой, я скоро приду, только удостоверюсь, что с Романо все в норме".  
"Я подожду тебя", - покачал головой Марк, покачивая Эллу.  
Когда Дерад и Сьюзен вошли в ординаторскую, Роберт лежал на диване.  
"Роберт, - мягко позвал Карл. - Роберт".  
Он поднял голову.  
"Что?"  
"Нам нужно поговорить".  
Роберт сел, поглядел на психиатра.  
"Зачем?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Нужно, - он сел рядом с ним, Сьюзен осталась стоять у двери. - Роберт, как ты... себя чувствуешь?"  
"Нормально. Почти", - равнодушно ответил Роберт.  
"Сьюзен сказала, что ты угрожал убить себя. Это правда?"  
"Почему "угрожал"? Я просто констатировал факт", - ответил Роберт, не понимая, зачем Сьюзен позвала Дерада.  
"И что ты сделаешь, если ни я, ни Сьюзен не будем тебе мешать?" - спросил Дерад.  
"Что я сделаю? Куплю пистолет, вгоню одну пулю в ее убийцу, другую в себя", - не задумываясь, ответил Роберт.  
"Так, Роберт. Пойдем-ка ко мне в кабинет", - встал Дерад, протягивая руку Роберту.  
"Я не хочу идти с тобой, - покачал головой Роберт. - Я хочу домой".  
"Домой ты пока не пойдешь. Пойдем", - решительнее сказал Карл.  
"Не пойду. Оставьте меня в покое! - вдруг взорвался криком Роберт. - Что вам от меня надо?!"  
"Роберт, ты ведь не хочешь провести ночь у меня в отделении?" - тихо спросил Дерад.  
Романо притих.  
"В таком случае идем. Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, - Карл обернулся к Сьюзен. - Ты уже домой идешь?"  
"Ну... да", - кивнула Сьюзен, не уточняя, что пойдет к Марку.  
"Жаль, а то я хотел попросить тебя... Впрочем, уже неважно. Идем, Роберт".  
Романо встал и вместе с Дерадом вышли из ординаторской. Сьюзен помедлила... и поспешила за ними.  
"Доктор Дерад, можно с вами? - спросила она. - Я хочу удостовериться, что с Робертом все в порядке..."  
"Со мной и так все в полном порядке, - откликнулся Роберт, который немного пришел в себя. - Я не понимаю, к чему вся эта суета. Карл, может ты отпустишь меня домой?"  
"Н-нет, - твердо сказал Дерад. - Сначала поговорим, потом домой. Хотя я бы не позволил тебе вести сейчас машину, ты в таком состоянии. Идем, не спорь".  
Роберт обреченно последовал за Карлом в лифт, а Сьюзен подошла к Марку, который сидел со спящей Эллой за стойкой регистрации.  
"Как ты?" - спросила она устало.  
"Лучше, - соврал Марк. - Но я сегодня точно не усну. Ах Элизабет, - вздохнул он. - Как же так вышло, что этот гад выстрелил в нее?"  
"Надеюсь, ты не собираешься убивать его?" - спросила Сьюзен.  
"Я еще не выжил из ума", - горько заметил Марк.  
"А Романо выжил. Он сейчас утверждал, что убьет сначала того пациента, а потом себя. Видишь, Дерад взял его в оборот. А то лишились бы нашего главного врача больницы", - усмехнулась Сьюзен, хотя ей было совсем невесело.  
"Мы идем?" - спросил Марк, поднимаясь.  
"Знаешь, Марк... Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело... Ты только что потерял свою жену, но... Нет, я не поеду с тобой. Я приду утром, ладно? Проверю, как вы с Эллой и вообще... До свидания, Марк".  
Сьюзен жалела Марка, но ей не хотелось ехать к нему домой, где еще недавно жила Элизабет. Которой уже нет на свете. Слишком скоро успокоился Марк. И слишком сильно переживает смерть Элизабет Романо. Реакция Марка была нормальной. А Роберт и слезинки не пролил. Только нехорошо закаменел.  
Сьюзен поднялась в психиатрию. Она устало опустилась на скамью. В кабинете Дерада велась беседа. Роберт рассеянно слушал психиатра, пока не понял, что о нем думает Карл.  
"Ты что, думаешь, я ненормальный?"  
"Нет. Я думаю, что у тебя не все в порядке с психикой. У тебя шок, Роберт. Ты совершенно спокойно говоришь, что убьешь человека. И совершишь самоубийство. Это по-твоему нормально?" - мягко спросил Дерад.  
"Да. В данной ситуации - абсолютно нормально".  
"И ты это сделаешь?"  
"Как только предоставится такая возможность", - согласился Роберт.  
"Роберт, как мне после такого заявления не положить тебя ко мне в отделение? Ты же опасен, Роберт. Для себя и окружающих".  
"Ты не посмеешь", - убежденно сказал Роберт.  
"Посмею, Роберт, и ты это знаешь".  
"Я хочу домой", - упрямо сказал Роберт.  
"Я не могу позволить тебе уйти отсюда", - покачал головой Карл.  
"Карл, я только что потерял мою Лиззи. Я хочу домой", - прошептал Роберт, закрывая глаза.  
"Я могу поверить тебе, что ты ничего с собой не сделаешь?" - спросил Дерад.  
Роберт помедлил.  
"Да. Сейчас я просто хочу домой".  
"Роберт, ты ведь не обманешь меня? Я знаю, что тебе будет лучше дома, чем здесь, в палате. Но... Роберт, прости, если что-то не так, но, насколько я знаю, вы с Элизабет были просто коллегами. Ну, друзьями, хорошо. Или..."  
"Я любил ее, - просто ответил Роберт. - И теперь ее нет".  
"Ты один живешь?" - спросил Карл после некоторого молчания.  
"Да. Раньше жил с Гретель, моей собакой, но несколько месяцев назад она умерла..." - признался Роберт.  
"А родственники? Роберт, мне бы хотелось, чтобы с тобой кто-нибудь был, хотя бы несколько первых дней".  
"Мама в Филадельфии, но она сильно болеет. Возможно, и она скоро умрет, - со сдержанной печалью рассказал Роберт. - А с моей сестрой мы никогда особо не ладили. А больше у меня никого нет. Теперь нет... Так мне можно ехать домой или ты запрешь меня в палате?"  
"Если ты мне пообещаешь, что ничего не сделаешь с собой".  
"Ладно. Можешь быть спокоен. В эту ночь".  
Карл покачал головой. Они вышли из кабинета. Сьюзен поднялась им навстречу.  
"Сьюзен, ты еще не ушла, - удивился психиатр. - Если тебе нетрудно, можешь подвезти Роберта до дома?"  
"Конечно", - согласилась Сьюзен.  
Роберт закатил глаза. Все-таки он понемного оживал.  
"Сьюзен, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Роберт, подожди здесь, хорошо?" - Дерад и Льюис вошли в его кабинет.  
Роберт поглядел в закрытую дверь. Что ж, он сдержит свое слово. Пускай Карл не волнуется. Но только эта ночь. Тяжесть на сердце продолжала давить. Над Робертом будто сгустился мрак. И с каждой минутой Романо проваливался все глубже и глубже в черную безнадежную пропасть. Это только со стороны казалось, что он успокоился. На самом деле боль от утраты Лиззи жгла его сердце, словно хотела выжечь на нем ее имя.  
Тем временем в кабинете Карла Дерада.  
"Сьюзен, я так полагаю, ты единственная, кому сейчас не безразлична судьба Роберта. Я понимаю, что не могу просить тебя быть с ним рядом несколько дней, но ты можешь дать ему понять, что жизнь еще не кончена? Он должен просто пережить все самое страшное, потом станет легче. Ты поможешь ему, Сьюзен?" - он заглянул в ее глаза.  
"Но есть же еще и Марк. Нет, доктор Дерад... Подвезти подвезу, но это... Я должна быть с Марком, не с Романо. Он сам переживет это. Просто он на все так остро реагирует. Завтра проснется, и поймет, что нужно жить дальше".  
Сьюзен опустила глаза, пока говорила это. Она сама знала, что с Робертом не все в порядке, и если его сейчас не поддержать, то это может кончится плохо. Но не могла же она, в конце концов бросить Марка, который потерял свою жену, остался с маленькой дочкой на руках и который скоро умрет от опухоли мозга!..  
"Я не могу, доктор Дерад. Всего хорошего".  
"Сьюзен".  
"Что?"  
"Ничего. Иди. Пока Роберт в таком состоянии, я не могу не беспокоится за него. Если бы он хоть немного выплакался, ему бы стало легче. Он ведь и слезинки не проронил?"  
"Нет, только каменно молчит или... говорит о том, что хочет себя убить. Ненормальный", - пробормотала Сьюзен.  
"Я бы положил его к себе в палату, но боюсь, как бы ему хуже не стало. Роберт же такой самолюбивый. Ладно, отвези его домой, убедись, что он в порядке и езжай домой".  
Сьюзен вышла к Роберту. Тот поднял на нее глаза.  
"Поехали. Конвоир", - хмыкнул он.  
Сьюзен вместе с примолкшим Романо спустилась в приемное отделение. Марка с Эллой не было видно - видимо, он все же уехал домой. На них оглядывались. На Сьюзен - с удивлением. На Роберта - с сочувствием.  
В машине Роберт молчал, а Льюис не решалась с ним заговорить. Чтобы не было гнетущей тишины, Сьюзен включила радио. Мягкая мелодия успокаивала. Но только Сьюзен, не Роберта. Тот смотрел на пролетающие за окном первые снежинки.  
Они подъехали к дому доктора Романо. Роберт выбрался из машины.  
"Спасибо, Льюис, - проговорил Роберт. - Пока".  
Он двинулся к дому.  
"Стойте!" - Сьюзен догнала его.  
Тот обернулся без удивления.  
"Пожалуйста, обещайте мне, что с вами будет все в порядке!"  
"А тебе не все равно?"  
"Мне - нет".  
"Иди домой, Льюис. Я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться, чем я буду заниматься ближайшие двадцать четыре часа".  
Роберт поднялся на крыльцо и достал из кармана пальто ключи.  
"Доктор Романо".  
Он повернулся.  
"Марш домой, Льюис", - тихо приказал он, открывая дверь.  
Сьюзен постояла еще немного под падающими снежинками, а потом, сев в машину, поехала к себе домой. Роберт снял пальто и поднялся в спальню. Не раздевшись, он упал на постель.  
х х х  
На бумаги доктора Дерада упал тяжелый блестящий пистолет. Карл поднял голову. Роберт развернулся и ушел.  
"Роберт, подожди! - психиатр вскочил. - Что это значит?!"  
"Это значит, - не останавливаясь, произнес Романо, - что я выполнил свое обещание".  
Он вспомнил холодное прикосновение металла к виску. Что ж, он выполнил обещание. Дерад отстал. А Роберт твердыми шагами направился в оперблок. Там было необычно тихо. Дональд увидел Романо. Удивился.  
"Прости, Дональд, - сказал Роберт. - Я вчера ушел раньше времени..."  
"Роберт, я же понимаю. Я думал, что ты сегодня вообще не придешь".  
"Но я пришел, как видишь".  
"Роберт, я бы не советовал тебе оперировать... когда ты в таком состоянии".  
"Не надо, Дональд. Со мной все в порядке", - отрезал Роберт.  
Роберт с головой ушел в работу. Он работал молча, почти не отвечая на осторожные вопросы. Лишь только встретившись с Питером, Роберт отвел глаза. Так прошло два дня. Всем казалось, что Роберт действительно успокоился. Даже Карлу Дераду, который несколько раз приходил к Романо.  
А когда Роберт возвращался домой, то он доставал фотоальбом, в котором было столько фотографий Элизабет. Он смотрел на них и шептал:  
"Вернуться ты не сможешь, но тогда, Лиззи, пожалуйста, забери меня с собой... Я не хочу быть здесь один..."  
Иногда он жалел, что не нажал на курок и отдал пистолет Дераду. Если бы он сделал это, он был бы уже с Элизабет. Роберт уже не думал убивать себя, на это просто не оставалось сил. И он уже не думал о мести. Этим ничего не исправишь. Проходила бессонная ночь, полная горького шепота и немого отчаянного крика. Приходилось вставать, последний раз касаться губами фотографии Элизабет и брести на работу.  
Больница продолжала жить своей жизнью. И Роберт тихо изумлялся: как можно жить дальше, когда погибла Лиззи? Но даже Марк перестал горевать. Его поддерживала Сьюзен. Но она не забывала и о Роберте. Вечером третьего дня она позвонила Роберту.  
В это время Роберт лежал на кровати, сжимаясь в крохотный комочек, прижимая к груди последнюю фотографию Элизабет.  
"Лиззи... Лиззи... Лиззи..." - обессиленно шептал он.  
Его привел в себя настойчивый звонок телефона. Он дотянулся до трубки.  
"Алло?" - хрипло сказал он.  
"Доктор Романо, это Сьюзен".  
"Чего тебе надо?"  
"Завтра будут похороны Элизабет. Вы придете?"  
"Я... нет. Я не смогу".  
"Но..."  
"Я не могу, слышишь?!" - крикнул в трубку Роберт.  
"Но она бы хотела, чтобы..."  
Его взгляд опустился на фотографию. На ней была его Элизабет. Живая, настоящая...  
"Я знаю, но я не могу... я не... смогу..." - Роберт наконец всхлипнул.  
"Доктор Романо..."  
Трубка упала на пол. Сьюзен услышала приглушенный плач. И повесила трубку.  
"Зачем ты ему позвонила?" - хмуро спросил Марк.  
"Он ее друг. И ему сейчас очень тяжело".  
"Мне тоже".  
Сьюзен подошла и обняла Марка.  
"Ну, не злись на него, пожалуйста. Он не виноват, что так любит ее..."  
После долгого безутешного плача стало наконец легче. Показалось даже, что к кровати подошла Элизабет и положила на вздрагивающее от рыданий плечо свою ладонь. Слезы остановились. Роберт оглянулся. Элизабет не было. Романо рывком заставил себя подняться. Подобрал с пола трубку, которая посылала равнодушные гудки.

х х х

Было солнечное морозное утро. Могила, в которой лежала Элизабет, была усыпана цветами и венками так, что почти не было видно надгробного камня. Роберт с застывшими глубоко внутри слезами смотрел на ее могилу. Все уже расходились. И родители Элизабет, и ее коллеги.  
Когда Марк наконец отошел от могилы и вместе со Сьюзен пошел прочь, Роберт подошел к надгробию, присел около него на корточки. Венки и цветы уже покрылись инеем. Роберт коснулся ладонью своих губ, потом портрета Элизабет.  
"Лиззи, пусть тебе будет там хорошо. Хотя никакого там и нет".  
"Отойди, что тебе еще-то от нее надо!" - раздался крик Марка.  
Роберт вздрогнул.  
"Марк..." - позвала Сьюзен.  
Роберт встал, к нему приближался бледный Грин.  
"Мы так и будем соперничать? Даже теперь?" - бесцветно спросил Роберт.  
"Все из-за тебя", - с бессильной злостью сказал Грин.  
"Очнись, Марк! Лиззи умерла! - и тише добавил. - Нам теперь не нужно делить ее любовь. К тому же она любила тебя, не меня".  
"А ты все это время добивался ее любви! Ты только мешал нам! Элизабет к тебе тоже была неравнодушна!"  
"О, не надо утешать меня, Марк", - холодно заметил Роберт.  
"Ты ее не заслуживал".  
"Ты тоже".  
Роберт отвернулся и продолжал смотреть на фотографию Лиззи.  
"Ты получил такое сокровище и не смог уберечь ее", - прошептал он.  
"Будто ты бы смог!"  
"Я... может быть, - согласился Роберт, не поворачиваясь к Марку. - Я бы защитил ее".  
"От пуль?"  
"Ото всего бы защитил! Ты же был там, почему ты ее не спас?"  
"Ты бы тоже ничего не сделал!"  
"Марк! Роберт! - прикрикнула Сьюзен и смешалась. - Ой, то есть доктор Романо. Пожалуйста, хватит, зачем вам ссориться? Элизабет это уже не поможет и вряд ли бы это ее обрадовало".  
"Идем, Сьюзен, - сказал Грин. - Идем, ну!"  
Захрустел снег. На плечо Романо легла ладонь.  
"Держитесь, доктор Романо. Все поправится, обещаю вам".  
И Сьюзен под руку с Марком Грином ушла. Роберт продолжал стоять у могилы Элизабет Кордей. Хлопья снега падали на венки, задевая фотографию.  
х х х  
Через три дня из больницы ушел Питер Бентон. Роберт помнил, что и Питер любил Элизабет, только вот угасла эта любовь. Бентону тоже было тяжело потерять Элизабет. Но у него была Клео Финч. Ему легче.  
Так прошло несколько месяцев. С того момента, как Роберт узнал о гибели Лиззи, он так ни разу и не улыбнулся. Но в глухой тьме стали возникать маленькие проблески. По вечерам, когда Роберт оставался один на один со своей болью, в мыслях об Элизабет не было той разъедающей душу горечи. Была спокойная печаль. Может это было то, что Сьюзен называла "все поправится"? Роберт не знал. Но печаль эта и боль не уходили.  
Был уже май. Однажды поздним вечером, когда Роберт уже шел домой, он вдруг услышал плач в пустой смотровой. Роберт заколебался, а потом приоткрыл дверь. На кушетке сидела Сьюзен Льюис, закрывшая лицо руками.  
"Льюис..." - позвал Роберт осторожно.  
Та подняла на него красные глаза.  
"Что-то случилось?" - он подошел к ней.  
"Марк. Он скоро умрет... - всхлипнула она. - Вы же знаете, у него рецидив опухоли".  
"Ты его любишь, да?" - вдруг спросил Роберт.  
Сьюзен вытерла глаза платком, кивнула.  
"А что будет с Эллой?"  
"У нее еще остались родственники. Бабушка и дедушка. Родители... ну, вы знаете", - она испуганно взглянула на Романо.  
"Почему никто при мне не упоминает имя Элизабет? - спросил Роберт задумчиво. - Я же не бьюсь в истерике каждый раз, когда кто-то о ней говорит. А родители Лиззи просто кошмарны. Особенно мать. Да и отец тоже".  
"Вы их знаете?"  
"Приходилось видеться, - Роберт сел рядом со Сьюзен. - С отцом Лиззи я несколько раз оперировал, а ее мать приезжала в Чикаго на какую-то астрологическую конференцию и на свадьбу Лиззи. Уморят они Эллу".  
"Я знаю. Марк попросил меня, чтобы я забрала Эллу к себе. Я не знаю. Но согласилась. Как же я с ней буду?"  
"А где Марк? Я его сегодня не видел..."  
"Он уехал на Гавайи вместе с Рэйчел и Эллой", - ответила Сьюзен.  
"Тебя не взяли?" - приподнял брови Роберт.  
Сьюзен хотела возмутится, но поняла, что это всего лишь шутка. А Роберт сейчас так редко шутил.  
"Я сама отказалась. Марк просил приглядеть там за Эллой".  
"А они там вдвоем справятся с ней? Одна еще девчонка, другой еле живой. Прости, Льюис, я не хотел", - поспешно извинился Роберт.  
"Справятся. Марк сказал, что если будут проблемы, то он позвонит".  
"Ага, например, перевоз тела с Гавайев в Чикаго. Ой, прости-прости, не знаю, что у меня сегодня с языком делается".  
Сьюзен улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Роберт Романо попросил у нее прощение два раза за одну минуту.  
"Не плачь, Льюис. Он еще жив. И лучше бы ты поехала к нему. Вам было бы лучше. Он ведь тоже тебя любит".  
"Но я не могу, Роберт! Ой, доктор Романо".  
"Хватит ойкать, Льюис! Зови "Роберт", если так нравится".  
"Я правда не могу, Роберт. Он только что потерял Элизабет. А я..."  
"А ему хочется, чтобы ты была с ним рядом?"  
"Да. Он даже говорил... что они с Элизабет все равно разошлись... и когда это случилось, они уже не любили друг друга".  
"Мерзавец он, Льюис, - покачал головой Роберт. - А ты-то почему к нему не едешь, раз любишь его?"  
"Это неправильно. Вот и все. Элизабет умерла, а я будто заняла ее место. Я не хочу быть с ним. Он слишком быстро успокоился после ее смерти, будто и не любил ее вовсе. А вы... ты так ее любил, что..."  
Она вдруг замолчала. Роберт встал и пошел к двери.  
"Роберт..."  
"Льюис, иди к Грину. Ты нужна ему".  
"Роберт".  
"Для тебя я не "Роберт", а "доктор Романо", - бросил Роберт через плечо.  
х х х  
Сьюзен все-таки уехала к Марку. Потому что ей позвонила Рэйчел. Марку стало хуже. А через несколько дней Марк умер. Об этом узнали из письма, которые послала факсом Сьюзен. Роберт прочитал это письмо и подумал: "Ну вот и Грин ушел к Элизабет. А я все еще здесь". Через несколько дней приехала печальная Сьюзен. Первым делом она зашла к Роберту.  
Он открыл дверь и удивленно посмотрел на нее. Она была не одна. С Эллой на руках.  
"Можно?" - виновато спросила Сьюзен.  
"К-конечно".  
Они прошли в гостиную. Роберт быстро убрал фотоальбом, который он только что разглядывал. Сьюзен сделала вид, что не заметила мелькнувшую фотографию Элизабет.  
"Ты как, Льюис? Нормально?" - спросил Роберт.  
"Да. Последние дни на Гавайах были просто чудесны. Надеюсь, Марку тоже так показалось".  
Сьюзен заметила, что Роберт ее уже не слушает, смотрит на Эллу.  
"Дай", - вдруг сказал он.  
"Что?"  
"Дай подержать Эллу", - попросил он странным голосом, протягивая к девочке руки.  
Роберт принял Эллу и долго на нее смотрел. Девочка вела себя спокойно, несколько раз она видела Роберта, когда ее приносила в больницу мама.  
"Ты ее удочеришь, да?" - спросил наконец Роберт.  
"Да. А что мне еще остается делать, - вздохнула Сьюзен. - Элла чудесная девочка, всегда мечтала о дочке. Знаешь, - Сьюзен засмеялась, - она недавно сказала "Тетя Сьюзи". Представляешь?"  
"Представляю, - эхом откликнулся Романо, не отводя глаз от Эллы. - Она прекрасна, верно?"  
"Д-да, - согласилась Сьюзен. - А что?"  
"Ничего. Льюис, пожалуйста, можно я ее удочерю?"  
"Что?! - Сьюзен пораженно взглянула на Роберта. Но тот не шутил. - Доктор Романо, что с вами? Это же... она же..."  
"Жалко, да?"  
"Да при чем тут... Вы же не сможете!"  
"Элла дочь Лиззи. Пожалуйста, не отобирай ее у меня", - отчаянно попросил Роберт.  
"Доктор Романо. Вы что, с ума сошли? Она же... она же не Элизабет! Она живой ребенок, которому требуется любовь, ласка, постоянное внимание!"  
"Льюис, что заставляет тебя думать, что я не смогу воспитать Эллу?" - тихо спросил Роберт, отдавая девочку Сьюзен.  
"Вы сошли с ума. Вы с ума сошли, - повторяла Сьюзен. - Она же не игрушка, чтобы..."  
Роберт опустил голову.  
"Просто она часть Лиззи. Ладно, если ты не разрешаешь, то не надо. Иди, Льюис. Пока, Элла".  
Роберт улыбнулся девочке. Сьюзен внутренне вздрогнула. Роберт не улыбался с декабря. Неужели в этом ребенке он увидел новый смысл жизни?  
"Иди, Льюис, чего сидишь?"  
"Я... можно позвонить?"  
"Адвокату?"  
"Роберт!"  
"Можно".  
"Тогда подержи Эллу".  
Сьюзен набрала номер доктора Дерада, оглядываясь на гостиную. Роберт о чем-то болтал с Эллой, та хихикала.  
"Доктор Дерад".  
"Почему шепотом?" - поинтересовался психиатр.  
"Потому что Роберт рядом. Господи, доктор Дерад, кажется, он приходит в себя".  
"А разве до этого он не..."  
"Нет. Он сейчас только что улыбнулся".  
В гостиной раздался тихий смех Роберта.  
"Он смеется, доктор Дерад. Я не могу поверить".  
"Ну естественно, столько времени прошло. Должен же он когда-то перестать грустить".  
Раздались шаги. Сьюзен прислушалась. Нет, кажется, ушел наверх.  
"Доктор Дерад, вы не понимаете, я пришла к нему с Эллой, дочерью Элизабет Кордей. Он любит Эллу, он говорит, что она часть Элизабет. Он хочет удочерить ее. Но это хочу сделать и я, мне Марк сказал перед смертью".  
"Роберт... он как?"  
"Да он светится весь. Я таким его еще не видела. Знаете, что он сказал? "Элла дочь Лиззи. Пожалуйста, не отобирай ее у меня". Может... действительно в этом его спасение?"  
"Он так любил Элизабет... Думаю, это наш шанс помочь ему. Как ты думаешь, Элизабет и Марк не были бы против?"  
"Элизабет была близким другом Роберта. А Марк... он его ненавидел. Ревновал без причины".  
"Ну, скажем так, причина была", - заметил Роберт, стоя в дверях, держа на руках Эллу.  
"Доктор Романо! - взвыла Сьюзен. - Какого черта!.."  
"Льюис, никогда не выражайся так при ребенке. Какой ты подаешь пример своей будущей дочери!"  
"Вы полагаете, что ваш пример окажется благотворнее?"  
"Я-то здесь при чем, - сделал вид, что удивился Роберт, хотя на самом деле слушал их разговор через паралелльный аппарат в своей спальне. - Не я собираюсь удочерять Эллу, а ты".  
Карл послушал их и заметил Сьюзен:  
"Знаешь, Сьюзен, а Роберт разве не может приходить к Элле каждый день? Ты будешь против?"  
"Я... нет, конечно".  
"Ну вот и все. Дальше разбирайтесь сами. Пока, Сьюзен".  
Роберт спросил у Сьюзен, склонив голову:  
"Ну, и зачем ты позвонила психиатру?"  
"Я звонила не психиатру, а другу. Удочерю Эллу я. Но я не лишаю тебя права приходить к Элле каждый день. Элла, а ты что скажешь?"  
Элла ничего не сказала. Она улыбалась Роберту. Тот улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
Сначала все удивлялись, когда видели доктора Романо с маленькой светловолосой девочкой - дочерью Элизабет и Марка. Еще удивленнее становились, когда Сьюзен приносила Эллу в оперблок к Роберту. Но все молчали: видели, какой счастливый Романо.  
Все чаще и чаще Элла оставалась дома у Роберта, а не у Льюис. Сьюзен не была против. К концу недели Элла уже знала, что самые лучшие на свете люди - это тетя Сьюзи и дядя Роберт. Но, конечно, было бы лучше, если были бы живы ее настоящие родители. Впрочем, Элла все равно любила обоих.  
Сьюзен укладывала спать Эллу, а Роберт задумчиво смотрел на нее.  
"Знаешь, Льюис, что мне сегодня заявила Элла?"  
"Что, Роберт?"  
"Элла спросила, почему мы живем не вместе?"  
Это была правда, Роберт не лгал. Он сел в кресло и продолжал смотреть на Сьюзен.  
"Роберт, - она растерянно оглянулась. - Разве ты..."  
"Что, Льюис? Говори".  
"Во-первых, хватит звать меня Льюис!"  
"Хорошо, Льюис".  
"Роберт!.. Во-вторых... ты что, хочешь сделать мне... предложение?"  
"Какая ты быстрая! Элла об этом ничего не говорила. Просто малышке надоело жить то у меня, то у тебя. Поделить ее мы не можем - она любит нас обоих.".  
"И тебе хочется жить со мной вместе?" - потрясенно произнесла Сьюзен.  
"Нет. Элла хочет. Ее можно понять, - он поднялся с кресла. - Подумай над этим".  
Роберт вышел из комнаты, зашуршал пальто.  
"Роберт... тогда куда же ты?" - она выглянула из комнаты.  
"Домой", - коротко ответил он.  
"Но..."  
"Не все так скоро... Сьюзен".  
Он чуть улыбнулся ей и вышел из дома. Сьюзен подошла к кроватке Эллы. "Элла, Элла, что я делаю", - мысленно простонала Сьюзен.  
А завтра случился тот кошмар...  
Сверкнул вертолетный винт, хлынула кровь...  
"Роберт!!" - закричала Сьюзен и бросилась к нему, упала возле него на колени.  
Роберт чувствовал, что Сьюзен где-то рядом, но жизнь стремительно вытекала из него. Он даже не мог шевельнуться. Он чувствовать лишь боль и холод. Смертельный холод.  
И вдруг стало хорошо. Послышался знакомый ласковый голос.  
"Роберт, Роберт", - позвал кто-то издалека.  
Он сдержал стон от боли в руке. Впрочем, и эта боль уходила. Кто-то потормошил его за плечо.  
"Вставай, Роберт".  
Он открыл глаза. И увидел голубое небо. И силуэт. Он попытался сесть, ему помогли это сделать нежные руки.  
"Роберт, что ты тут делаешь?" - спросила она.  
"Лиззи?.." - ошеломленно спросил Роберт.  
"Господи, Роберт, ответь, что ты ТУТ делаешь?" - спросила Элизабет, вцепившись в его руку.  
"Я... я не знаю, - Роберт тряхнул головой. - Лиззи, ты... ты жива?"  
Если Роберт на самом деле увидел Элизабет, он был бы вне себя от счастья, а сейчас...  
"А ты? - спросила она в ответ. - Сначала Марк, теперь ты... А как же Элла?"  
"С Эллой все в порядке, не волнуйся. Только вот... где я?"  
Роберт огляделся. Все вокруг было полно солнечного цвета, густой зелени и бабочек.  
"Та-а-ак. Кажется, я... вроде... понимаю... что-то... - прошептал Роберт, часто сглатывая. - Я... умер, так?"  
"Дошло наконец-то! Роберт, но как?! Я же... Боже, Роберт, только не ты!" - Элизабет помогла ему подняться на ноги.  
"Ой... Элла значит опять останется одна. С Льюис", - закусил губу Роберт.  
"А о Сьюзен ты подумал? Она же любит тебя!" - Элизабет заглядывала ему в глаза.  
"Не выдумывай, - отмахнулся Роберт. - Она любит Марка и Эллу. Знаешь, Лиззи... - Роберт вдруг посерьезнел, - так странно получается: я люблю тебя, Сьюзен любит Марка. Теперь нам не остается ничего, кроме как любить друг друга".  
"Но это невозможно, Роберт, - мягко сказала Элизабет. - Ты здесь. Со мной. И Марком. Ты мертв, Роберт".  
"Лиззи, но я не хочу... то есть... я..."  
Он взглянул на нее. Какая же она красавица... Волосы растрепались по плечам, ее глаза так сияют неземным блеском...  
"Сьюзен без меня проживет... И Элла..."  
"Они любят тебя, Роберт, - напомнила Элизабет. - Впрочем, ты все равно уже ничего не изменишь. Ты умер..."  
"Я хочу быть с тобой, Лиззи! Пускай я умру, я хочу быть здесь. Как же мне не хватало тебя, Лиззи! - он обнял ее, она не сопротивлялась. - Лиззи, Лиззи... мне было так плохо... а тебя не было... и никого не было... Лиззи, я хочу быть здесь, с тобой..."  
"Роберт, к сожалению, так и будет, - прошептала Элизабет. - Но не забывай здесь и Марк тоже..."  
"Все равно, все равно..."  
Аромат ее духов мешался с запахом незнакомых цветов. И вдруг... стало холодно. Закружилась голова.  
"Что... это..." - проговорил Роберт, чувствуя, как слабеет.  
И где-то далеко слышались взволнованные голоса Ковача, Пратта, Йень-Мэй...  
"Слава Богу", - выдохнула Элизабет.  
"Лиззи, я не хочу..."  
"Роберт, иди к Сьюзен, она любит тебя. Вам будет хорошо вместе, - ласково сказала Элизабет. - Берегите Эллу. Иди, Роберт".  
Роберт стремительно терял сознание. Последним его ощущением было быстрое касание ее губ к своим.  
А потом была боль.  
"Роберт, как ты себя чувствуешь?" - осторожно спросил Дональд Оснпо.  
"О нет, я в окружной..." - искренне огорчился Роберт, проваливаясь в милосердную тьму.  
Тот полусон-полуявь на грани смерти таял, оставляя лишь горькое разочарование. Этого не было. Это ему лишь привиделось. Хотя... кто знает?..  
х х х  
Сьюзен почти каждый день приходила к Роберту. Но он еще не приходил в себя. Бывало Сьюзен роняла прохладные слезинки, когда знала, что ее никто не видит. Доктор Клейн успокаивал ее, говорил, что страшное теперь позади.  
"Он поправится, обещаю вам, доктор Льюис, - заверял ее врач. - Операция прошла успешно, скоро он придет в себя".  
Сьюзен после работы вновь пришла к Романо. Тот шевельнулся, приоткрыл глаза.  
"Льюис?.." - еле слышно произнес он.  
"Да, Роберт, да, это Сьюзен", - она мягко сжала его здоровую руку.  
"Убери руки", - слабо возмутился Роберт.  
"Ой, прости", - она разжала ладонь, не отрывая глаз от его бледного измученного лица.  
"Мне приснился такой хороший сон... - пробормотал Роберт. - Будто я умер, и там меня ждет Лиззи... А потом... потом она велела мне вернуться... и заботится об Элле..."  
Сьюзен молчала. Неужели его боль по погибшей Элизабет никогда не погаснет?  
"А где Элла? Как она?.." - спросил Роберт, глаза его закрывались.  
"Спи, я ее завтра принесу", - пообещала Сьюзен, поправляя одеяло.  
Роберт опять погрузился в тяжелый сон. Проснувшись утром, он увидел, что Сьюзен уже пришла. Она посадила себе на колени Эллу.  
"Элла... солнышко..." - губы Роберта дрогнули в улыбке.  
Ни Роберт, ни Сьюзен не знали, что через несколько месяцев в Чикаго приедет Изабелла Кордей и потребует вернуть ей внучку. Они не знали, что Роберт будут твердо стоять на своем. А Элла заплачет, когда ее бабушка захочет взять ее на руки, и так вцепится в Романо, что увезти ее в Англию можно будет только с Робертом.  
"А что вы будете с ней делать? - спросит Роберт, успокаивая Эллу. - Отдадите в школу-интернат, как и Лиззи?"  
И Кордей отступится от Романо. Они не знали, что через полгода Роберт вновь приступит к операциям, и рука его заживет полностью. Они не знали, что через три месяца Роберт сделает Сьюзен предложение. Она согласится лишь на одном условии.  
"Называй меня Сьюзен, а не Льюис!"  
"Конечно. Ведь ты будешь уже не Льюис, а Романо!"  
Они не знали, что когда Элла пойдет в школу, на вопрос, кем она хочет стать когда вырастет, девочка гордо ответит:  
"Хирургом. Как мама Лиззи и дядя Роберт".  
Они не знали, что летними ясными вечерами Роберт и Элла будут стоять на балконе и смотреть на звездное небо.  
"Там мама и папа, да?" - спросит однажды Элла, прижимаясь поближе к Роберту.  
"Может быть", - кивнет Роберт, не отрывая взгляда от звезд.  
Он поднимет Эллу на руки.  
"Если это так, значит, мама видит меня с неба?" - спросит Элла.  
"Хочется в это верить".  
Девочка вздохнет.  
"Знаешь, дядя Роберт, иногда мне хочется улететь к маме и папе. Но только на выходные. Потому что иначе я буду по тебе скучать. И по тете Сьюзен тоже... А мама по мне скучает?"  
"Конечно. Каждый раз когда я ее вижу, она передает тебе привет".  
Глаза Эллы расширятся.  
"Как?" - удивится она.  
"Во сне, - серьезно ответит Роберт. - И тебе тоже пора спать. Ты просто, засыпая, думай о своей маме, она придет к тебе, обещаю".  
Элла улыбнется и побежит в постель. Роберт улыбнется ей вслед. На балкон выйдет Сьюзен.  
"Роберт, она так послушно еще никогда не укладывалась спать. Что ты с ней сделал?" - засмеется она.  
"Это наш секрет, - усмехнется Роберт. - Кстати, завтра мы с Эллой уезжаем на озеро. Вдвоем".  
"Опять секретничаете?"  
"Нет. Ты собиралась завтра на день рождения к Карлу, не так ли?"  
"Я совсем забыла! А ты разве не пойдешь?"  
"К психиатру?"  
"Роберт! Он не психиатр, он наш друг!"  
"Я знаю, знаю, милая, но Элла мне важнее. Она легла спать или нет?"  
Элла будет лежать в кровати. "Мама, мама, пожалуйста, приснись мне! - шепчет она. - И папа тоже! Я вас не помню, но по рассказам дяди Роберта и тети Сьюзен вы хорошие люди. Но почему-то дядя Роберт рассказывает только о маме, о тетя Сьюзен и о папе тоже. Странно. Дядя Роберт и тетя Сьюзен любят меня так сильно. Как же меня любили вы? Еще сильнее? Так не бывает. Мамочка, приснись мне, пожалуйста!" Элла закрыла глаза. И уснула.  
Роберт приоткроет дверь в ее комнату. Элла улыбнется во сне.  
Всего этого ни Роберт, ни Сьюзен не знали. Они знали лишь одно: они любят эту маленькую девочку. Сьюзен знала, в ней часть Марка. И Роберт знал, в ней часть Элизабет. И он любит Эллу также, как любил ее мать. Всем сердцем. До самой смерти.


End file.
